


for honor

by reefs0



Series: the mirevage dynamic [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Gen, Manipulation, Revenant is a Bad Man, Revenge, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0
Summary: Directly following the events after Bloodhound stole a kill from Revenant in a solo match, he's going to find a way to get back at them, honor be damned. Nobody trespasses onto his property.
Series: the mirevage dynamic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another multiple chapter fic from the mirevage squad! this one follows directly after the events of my last fic in this series, "first blood". if you haven't read that yet, i strongly suggest reading that first. it'll help with context.
> 
> as always, please stay safe. our interpretation of revenant and the way he interacts with most people is very unhealthy.
> 
> i'll add tags as the story progresses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant confronts Elliott about the last game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this first chapter is so short, it's more of an introduction to this arc, and i didn't want to drag it on with boring filler.

Revenant crashed through the door, startling Elliott and making him drop his book. He was quick to take his glasses off and put them on the nightstand beside him, not wanting Revenant to break them-  _ again _ . Climbing out of his bed, he rose to face the visibly angry simulacrum. His movements were a bit too fast, though, and a wave of dizziness hit him as a result.

"Wh- what do you, uh-" Elliott stammered as he tried to regain his balance. "What's up, Rev?" he asked nervously, trying to play off the fact that he almost fell over.

"Don't  _ Rev _ me," he responded with a growl, stomping over to the man and backing him directly into the wall. "You know exactly  _ what's up _ ."

Elliott blinked, the light from Revenant's eyes bright and uncomfortable to look at from such a close distance. He sure as hell did  _ not _ know what was up. When it came to Revenant, it could be anything. He shook his head, eyes darting around the room. He was visibly nervous, which most definitely wasn't helping the situation in any way. 

"No, I-"

He was interrupted by a hand wrapping around his throat. Instinctively, he brought up his own hands to try and pry away the metal fingers. As per usual, his efforts were in vain. 

"Why didn't you warn me about Bloodhound?" Revenant growled, tightening his grasp on the smaller man's throat. 

"Don't know- what- you  _ mean _ ," Elliott managed to choke out in between labored breaths.

Revenant removed his grip and Elliott fell onto his knees, choking and gasping desperately for air. He looked up at Revenant, newly formed tears glistening in the light.

Revenant looked down at him. "The last game," he stated firmly, not offering any further explanation.

Elliott's mind raced. "Th- the uh- solos?" he asked, looking up at Revenant with a look of genuine confusion. He blinked away his tears in an attempt to compose himself.

" _ Yes _ the solos," Revenant spat back impatiently, fingers forming into fists.

Elliott stood up. "I didn't know they were there!" he defended, raising his hands momentarily to add dramatic effect. "I was a bit busy with getting my throat ripped out, in case you forgot!"

"Bull _ shit _ you didn't know," Revenant retorted. He flexed his fingers impatiently.

"I didn't! I swear! I- I was just- minding my own business! Then you came out of nowhere! I didn't see Hound at  _ any _ point in that game until they shot you!"

Revenant grumbled, and his gaze drifted. Elliott stood there, blinking; waiting for Revenant's next move. He truly had no idea that Bloodhound was in the same area as them, but he wasn't about to vocalize his gratitude for them being there. Not in front of Revenant, anyway.

After a few moments of what could definitely be defined as awkward silence, Revenant turned to leave the room.

"Wh- where are you going?" Elliott asked, taking a few quick steps forward to follow after him. 

Revenant stopped in his tracks, flexing a fist and turning his head to face Elliott. "To find them." 

He exited through the door, and Elliott let him. He was left alone. He let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding in, walking over to sit on the edge of his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked down at the ground. 

_ Would he hurt them? _ he thought to himself. He brought a hand up to his throat and rubbed at where it was squeezed just moments ago.  _ No. He wouldn't. Not outside of the games, anyway. _ He laid down.  _ At least I hope not. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudo and a comment. they help tremendously with inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant searches for a way to get back at Bloodhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you a chapter*

Revenant stomped through the hall in a fit of rage, turning when he got to the door of Bloodhound's room. He wasted no time barging in, completely expecting the hunter to be there. He grinded to a halt when he didn't immediately see them. He looked around the room almost desperately. They weren't _there_. He growled in frustration.

_Where the hell are you?_

He wasn't even sure what he was going to do to them if they _were_ there. Kill them? No, that would be too easy. He wanted some sort of leverage over them- something to use _against_ them in all of the best ways possible. Something to torture them with and hit them where it _hurts_. Show them what they get for fucking with him. For fucking with Elliott. But... he didn't even know where to start

 _Maybe them not being here is a good thing_ , he thought.

So in their absence, he decided to search the room; see if he could find something, _anything_ that he could use to his advantage. He rummaged through drawers and dug around through other places, but found nothing of interest. He even checked under the bed, because he knows that _he_ keeps something under his own. Everything in their room was _shit_ to him, though. He couldn't find a damn thing that could prove useful and it was pissing him off.

He yelled out in frustration as he stormed out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, and leaving one hell of a mess behind. He didn't care. 

He would have _greatly_ preferred finding information himself, but... he knew of someone who would _definitely_ have information on Bloodhound, and he was eager to get to them.

* * *

Tae Joon was quick to turn his monitor off and spin around in his chair when he heard his door open, anxiety hitting him almost immediately. Most of the legends usually left him alone, and if anyone ever _did_ need him for something, they usually had the decency to at least knock first. 

He froze for a brief moment at the sight of his uninvited guest. It was Revenant. The simulacrum just stood in his doorway, staring at him with a rather predatory-like gaze. He couldn't help but stare back at glowing eyes. An awkward amount of eye contact was made before Tae Joon finally said something to break the silence.

"Can I… help you with something?" he asked, voice quiet. He sounded concerned. He _looked_ concerned.

If it were anybody else, he might've gone off about respecting his privacy or greet them with a bit of attitude, but Revenant was probably one of the last people he expected to come and see him, and he was _not_ about to get on his bad side. Not on purpose, anyway.

"I need information." 

Tae Joon blinked. "What makes you think that I-"

Revenant stepped forward, slamming the door behind him, interrupting Tae Joon and causing him to flinch in his seat. He swallowed hard, looking up at the towering figure. Up until now, he had managed to stay out of Revenant's… drama. If you could call it that. 

"What... kind of information?" Tae Joon asked. 

"I need to know about the hunter," Revenant replied sternly. 

Tae Joon shook his head in response. "I don't know anything about them; or the other legends for that ma-"

Revenant slammed a fist against a wall, leaving a hole in it. " _Bullshit_!" he accused. 

Tae Joon jumped up out of his chair. "I don't!" he shot back. He began walking backwards.

Revenant went after him, backing him into the wall opposite to the one that he had just damaged. "I know your type," he growled. He was uncomfortably close. "You have information on _everybody_." 

_Oh, but I bet you're not aware of the things I know about you_ , Tae Joon thought. He shook his head. "I'm not helping you with _anything_. You can't make m-"

Revenant shut him up with a hand wrapping around his throat. Tae Joon's eyes went wide, and he scrambled with his hands to try and pry the robot's fingers off of him. Revenant grabbed one of the hacker's arms with his free hand, pulling it away harshly, causing him to wince in pain. Revenant tightened his grip on his throat, and a low whine was all that Tae Joon could manage to get out.

Revenant leaned in close. "I'll tell you _one more time_. You're going to tell me _exactly_ what I want to know about Bloodhound. And if you don't, I'll take you outside and the last thing you'll see are your own _fucking_ innards being fed to a prowler while I hold you down on the ground and watch. Do you understand?"

Tae Joon nodded rapidly, and Revenant let him go. He coughed and gasped for air as newly-formed tears fell down his face. He took a brief moment to compose himself.

"What… what do you need to know?" he finally asked, sounding utterly defeated.

"I need to know how to hurt them. _Effectively_."

 _Do what you just did to me, baegchi_ , Tae Joon thought. "Why?" he asked, raising a brow.

He could probably guess why, but it didn't hurt to ask. _The last solo match_. Bloodhound took first blood _and_ his kill from him. He remembered watching the game after it aired so that he could see it from perspectives other than his own, and dreaded the sight of Revenant _slowly_ ripping out Elliott's throat. He didn't get along with Elliott, but he sure as hell didn't think that he deserved to be a murderbot's plaything. 

Revenant shot him a glare in response to his question.

Tae Joon nodded. "Right." He inhaled sharply. "I can help you. But you can't… tell them you got this information from me, gwaenchanh-a?"

"I will promise nothing," Revenant responded, flexing his fingers impatiently.

Tae Joon nodded anxiously and sat back down at his computer chair, swinging it back so that it faced the screen. Revenant hovered over him, eagerly waiting to see what the hacker would come up with.

He had tried _so_ hard to not get involved in the absolute monstrosity that is Elliott and Revenant's relationship, but his efforts proved to be futile. Bloodhound and their mysterious self got involved and Revenant couldn't figure them out himself, so he came to him.

 _Bloodhound, I am so sorry in advance_ , he thought as he got to work. _But I have to protect myself, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had a huge dilemma over whether i should use crypto's real name or not, since he's the only one who knows it. the chapter kind of switches to his point of view after the split though, so i decided i would.
> 
> revenant's gonna get to bloodhound soon. it'll be a fun time for everyone involved! except maybe hound.
> 
> please consider leaving a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed. it helps tremendously with inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant's plan to get revenge on Bloodhound is finally happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gives you a chapter after 4 months* eat

Elliott was sitting on the couch in his makeshift room aboard the dropship, waiting for the game to start, just like everybody else. Instead of hiding away in his usual corner, though, Revenant was there, sitting beside him. He was silent, and looking straight ahead. If it weren't for the familiar golden glow of his eyes, he could potentially be easily mistaken for dead.

"You think we'll be on the same team?" Elliott asked suddenly. He sounded hopeful.

"Yes," Revenant responded confidently, not even bothering to turn his head and look at the other.

Elliott had noticed quite some time ago that the gamemakers seemed to put the two on a team together quite often. He wasn't complaining, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder if Revenant had something to do with it.

"You uh… you excited for the game?" Elliott questioned.

"Yes," was all that Revenant answered with once again, voice monotone and gaze unmoving.

Elliott rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, and looked away. The air around them was tense, and Revenant was an awful conversation partner. He seemed occupied. Lost in his thoughts. And Elliott had a fair idea of what he was thinking about. He wasn't dumb.

Moments later, an alarm rang, signaling that the teams were about to be formed and that every legend should gather around. Elliott hopped out of his seat, glad that he didn't have to live in that awkward moment anymore. He began walking down the hall. Revenant followed after, and they passed Crypto on their way there. He had an almost guilty look to his face. And... fear? Was that fear on his face? Elliott shot him a confused look, and the hacker was quick to turn away from him in response.

Revenant tilted his head back and gazed intently at the banners above him. They flashed the teams for the day's games. He was with Mirage and Bangalore. She wasn't his first choice for a third, but she'd do just fine. As long as she stayed out of his way. The three moved over to their designated platform.

Bloodhound, his main target, was with Crypto and Wraith. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to get back at them ever since they stole his kill. Killed  _ him _ and then proceeded to take Elliott's life away from him as well. And this moment  _ would  _ be perfect, if it hadn't been for the teammates that they had with them.

He turned his head to shoot a glare at the opposing team in the dropship. Wraith glared back at him, eyes a familiar glowing and cloudy blue. She always knew when he was watching. Revenant fixed his gaze directly onto Crypto and tilted his head ever so slightly as a silent warning. The man knew what he was after, and he didn't want him getting in the way of his goal. Wraith, on the other hand, would have to be dealt with early on. Crypto gave him a small, barely noticeable nod in response to his warning. He wouldn't be a problem.

"I'm the jumpmaster, ready up," Anita spoke suddenly, snapping Revenant out of his murderous fantasies.

He was quick to face her as their platform began to lower, exposing World's Edge beneath them. "I'm dropping solo, then."

She glared at him. "Oh! And I suppose Elliott will be following you too, then?" she asked, tone thick with sarcasm and annoyance.

"If he wants. I don't care. I have something to take care of," he responded, glancing quickly over at another team before making brief eye contact with Elliott.

Elliott laughed nervously. "Maybe let Rev be the jumpmaster for today?" he suggested. "That way we can all land together?" His gaze darted hopefully between the two.

Revenant sighed. "I don't  _ want _ to land  _ together _ ," he scolded, emphasizing his words. "I  _ said _ I have something to take care of."

Anita furrowed her brow and made eye contact with the simulacrum. "I don't  _ care _ what you need to do," she argued, getting up in his face. Elliott looked concerned. "Trios require cooperation from each squad member, so the  _ least  _ your expired ass could do is land with us as a team," she continued. "You can do whatever the hell you want as soon as your feet hit the ground, but I am  _ not  _ landing solo," she finished, stepping away from him.

Revenant went silent for a few moments as he processed what Anita had said. He looked as if he was seriously considering gutting her right then and there, but Elliott shook his head at him in a quick, desperate motion. Finally, he let out a dramatic and irritated sigh.  _ Fine _ ," he grumbled. "But I choose where we land, and you  _ stay  _ out of my  _ way _ ," he demanded. He looked down, contemplating a landing zone.

"Won't be a problem," Anita retaliated in a snarky tone, flashing him an insincere smile. "I don't want to be anywhere  _ near _ your sorry ass."

Revenant was quick to turn his attention back to her at her remark, flexing his fingers and extending them into sharp tools as a sign of his anger and impatience. "You  _ literally  _ just said you wanted to stick together as a squa-"

"Will you two shut  _ up _ already?" interrupted someone from across the dropship. The three turned their heads to face them. It was Octavio "You're so  _ annoying _ ," he complained, throwing his head back for dramatic effect.

Ajay laughed beside him, and jabbed him playfully in his side. "You're one to talk, Silva," she joked.

"They are, though!" he continued, extending his arms and gesturing over in the direction of their squad.

"Hey don't include me in your... gesture! I'm not doing anything!" Elliott defended, crossing his arms and shooting Octavio a disgruntled look.

Anita scoffed, turning away from the other squad to look down at the terrain below. "Just land somewhere already," she mumbled.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Got one down!" came Mirage through the comms.

The trio ended up landing at The Harvester. Revenant saw the squad that he was after head toward the location, and made the decision to follow after them. He landed on the opposite end from them to give himself a chance to loot up first.

"Who?" Revenant asked, stopping in his tracks. He needed to make sure it wasn't Bloodhound. They were  _ his _ this match.

"Uh, wh- why does it matte-"

" _ Who _ did you knock down?" Revenant repeated, audibly impatient through how he spoke.

"Wraith! It- It's Wraith."

"Is her squad nearby?"

There was a pause on Mirage's end. He was looking around "N- no, I don't see 'em."

"Finish her."

"Like… like h-"

"I don't care  _ how _ , just make sure she can't be revived!" Revenant snapped. "I need her gone."

Under normal circumstances, Revenant would have encouraged Mirage to give the voidwalker a gruesome death, especially considering how she had...  _ inconvenienced _ him in the past, but these were  _ not _ normal circumstances. Right now, he had a one track mind.

Revenant looked up. On the platform above him was Crypto. He was aiming a wingman right at his head, but he wasn't shooting. Revenant looked at him curiously for a moment before speaking, making sure to turn his comms off first.

"Get down here," he ordered.

Crypto obeyed. He lowered his pistol and jumped off of the platform, landing a few feet in front of the simulacrum. He had a guilty look on his face.

"What did you do?" Revenant asked, using the same kind of tone that you would use on a disobedient dog.

"I told them," Crypto responded quietly.

Revenant growled and took a few steps closer to the hacker. Crypto stayed put, as if he knew that defiance would only make things worse for him.

"You  _ told _ them?" Revenant repeated.

Crypto nodded. "I had to. Wraith knew something was off," he explained frantically. "If I didn't say anything, she would have figured it out herse-"

"Wraith is dead now," Revenant stated, interrupting Crypto.

"I know. I... watched Mirage kill her."

"And you didn't intervene?"

Crypto shook his head. "No. I do not wish to get on your bad side. I have… seen what you can do."

If Revenant could smile, he would.  _ Finally _ , someone with more than half a brain cell. "Where is the hunter?" he asked.

Crypto pointed in a general direction. "There. They are waiting for y-"  _ Bang _ .

The hacker was interrupted again, but this time by a gunshot to the head. Blood spattered around the area and got on Revenant's faceplate. He grunted, took a quick step back, and looked around for the assailant.

"What the  _ hell _ are you doing?!" he shouted once he saw Bangalore, stepping over Crypto's dead body.

Bangalore narrowed her eyes at the approaching simulacrum. "Killing the enemy? Have you forgotten the whole point of the game? Your programming on the fritz or something?" she teased.

"I was  _ talking _ to him."

"Yeah. I saw. Don't care, he's not on our squad," Bangalore argued. She wasn't even looking at him, her eyes were on her weapon.

Revenant made an exasperated groaning noise before storming off in the direction that Crypto pointed to, leaving Bangalore to loot his body.

He found Bloodhound in the outskirts of The Harvester, on the grassy terrain beside a lava fissure. 

"Greetings," they said with a nod when they saw Revenant approach. They appeared to be unarmed.

Revenant made his way over to them, bringing up a hand and forming his fingers into a knife-like shape. "Where's the birdy?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

Bloodhound kept themself still as Revenant approached. "Can we get on with this?" they asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh  _ God _ no, of course not. I want to take my  _ time _ with you," Revenant responded, voice low. 

He brought his hand up to Bloodhound's neck, sharp fingers pressing up against their throat ever so slightly. The hunter kept their composure, but their mind wandered.

"What did the hacker tell you?" Revenant questioned.

“That you are seeking revenge,” Bloodhound replied. “But... I already knew this. You left a mess in my room.” They looked up at Revenant as they spoke, any sign of fear hidden by the mask on their face- if there even  _ was _ any fear to begin with.

“What  _ else _ ?” Revenant asked impatiently. He knew that wasn’t all, but he wanted to hear it from the hunter themself. He adjusted the position of his hand, wrapping it loosely around their throat.

Bloodhound hummed. “You already know,” they responded. “Why should I have to repeat it?”

Revenant growled and leaned in close, the brightness of his eyes lighting up Bloodhound’s mask. He tightened his grip on their throat ever so slightly. “Because if you don’t, I’m going to make this  _ so much _ worse for you,” he threatened.

“I don’t believe you.”

Revenant tilted his head and glared at the hunter. “ _ What? _ ”

“I know what you are going to do. It is just…” They stopped to take a deep breath, Revenant’s grip limiting their oxygen intake. “...a matter of time. And you will do it however you please, regardless of what I say. That is how you are.”

Revenant threw them against a large rock in a fit of rage, screaming with anger as he did it. They groaned at the impact, but quickly stood back up to face him. He made his way back over to them, and knocked them onto their back with a blunt but forceful hit to the gut.

He lowered himself to the ground and climbed on top of them, pinning their arms underneath his knees. He gazed into the eyes of their mask silently, listening to them struggle to regain their composure. He could listen to the sounds of struggled breathing all day. But he didn't  _ have _ all day.

With both of their teammates dead, and his comms turned off, he could  _ finally _ get the revenge that he craved.

He brought a finger up to their mask, tapping on the glass of an eyepiece. Bloodhound remained silent as they looked up at him. 

"The mask," Revenant mumbled softly.

"What of it?"

"You don't just... wear it, do you?"

" _ What _ are you getting at?" Bloodhound questioned impatiently.

"Oh I think you know," Revenant cooed, bringing his hand away from the eyes and down to the mouthpiece of their mask. He let his hand linger there for a moment before ripping out the two tube-like pieces in one swift, violent motion.

"No!" Bloodhound screamed. They immediately began to thrash underneath him as a result, tossing and turning, trying anything to get their hands free so they could fight back.

"Careful, you're only wasting your time by doing that," Revenant teased, easily holding his position.

The information that Revenant had gotten from Crypto was proving useful. As it turns out, the hunter's weird mask is more than just a fashion choice or something to protect them from contaminated air. Unable to breathe efficiently on their own, it aids them. He didn't know what happened to them that deemed the respirator-like mask necessary, but he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was watching them die slowly underneath him.

Minutes passed. Bloodhound continued to struggle, and their attempt at breathing for themself grew more audible. Although their chest began to burn and their vision began to blur, they weren't ready to give up. Not without a fight. They stopped moving suddenly, hoping that Revenant would assume that they had given up.

Revenant shifted his weight to the left, and leaned forward, staring them right in the eye. "Too tired to keep fighting, but too stubborn to stop breathing," he mumbled. "Where are your Gods n-"

Bloodhound managed to get a grip on their axe, holstered on their right hip. In a swift motion, they ripped their right arm free and slammed the axe into the side of the simulacrum's neck, stopping him mid-sentence. They watched his eyes flicker briefly before they dimmed completely, then pushed him aside before the body could collapse onto them.

They laid on the ground, trying their best to take breaths that didn't want to exist. Their mask was damaged. They would die here, but they didn't mind. They had already outlived Revenant this match. They turned their head to the side, looking at Revenant's dead body beside them. The cut in his neck was clean, and almost went the whole way through. So close to a decapitation. 

With their last few breaths, they looked up at the sky and responded to the dead sim beside them. "They are here," they whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like it took so long for me to update this because i feel bad for hurting bloodhound. but after almost four months, here's an update. i hope the end doesn't seem too rushed.
> 
> just for a frame of reference, loba is not in the games yet at this point in the dynamic. we got a few more things that we need to get out before she comes into the picture.
> 
> if you enjoyed, please consider giving the work a kudos and a comment, they really mean a lot to me.


End file.
